The present invention relates to stairway systems used in aircraft, and particularly to a stairway system used within a commercial aircraft to enable access to an overhead area, such as a sleeping or storage area, within a fuselage of the aircraft, and wherein the stairway is extremely compact and requires only a minimal footprint area within the fuselage.
Stairway systems are used within aircraft to enable access to overhead areas, such as sleeping or storage areas, within the fuselage of the aircraft. However, many previously developed stairways have a large footprint. In commercial aircraft, where space is at a premium, it is extremely important to minimize the footprint of such a stairway.
Ideally, a stairway used within a fuselage of a commercial aircraft would have a footprint as small as possible, without compromising the design of the stairway and making it difficult for a crew member to climb up and down the stairway. Preferably, in one embodiment, the stairway could be integrated between two lavatory modules in such a manner so as to minimize the physical intrusion of the stairway into the interior area of each lavatory module, and thus provide a xe2x80x9czeroxe2x80x9d footprint when the stairway is not in use. In another embodiment, it would be highly desirable to provide a stairway which has a footprint no greater than that of one lavatory module. Such a stairway design would ensure that the stairway does not interfere with the aisleway, or aisleways, in an aircraft.
The present invention is directed to a stairway system in accordance with preferred embodiments of the present invention. In a first preferred embodiment, the stairway system includes a first (i.e., upper) stairway section and a second (i.e., lower) stairway section. The first and second stairway sections are separated by a mid-level platform area. The mid-level platform area can be used as a changing area for crew members. The second stairway section is also pivotally mounted such that it can be pivoted so that the lower end thereof extends outwardly, thus placing the second stairway section at an incline allowing a crew member to walk up and down it easily. When the second a stairway section is moved into a retracted position, the lower end thereof is moved into a position generally flush with a wall panel of the stairway module disposed adjacent the second stairway section. An area underneath the mid-level platform allows room for storing galley carts. This stairway module has a footprint about the same as a conventional lavatory module.
In a second alternative preferred embodiment, a stairway module is provided for enabling access to an overhead sleeping or storage area. The module has a first (i.e, upper) stairway section separated from a second (i.e., lower) stairway section by a mid-level changing area. The second stairway section is orientated 90xc2x0 from the first stairway section and is not movable. This module also provides room for storage of at least one galley cart underneath the area of the mid-level platform. The stairway sections of this module thus form a xe2x80x9cspiralxe2x80x9d stairway for athwartship access to overhead storage or sleeping areas of the fuselage.
In a third alternative preferred embodiment, the stairway system of the present invention incorporates a single linear stairway section which is integrated into, and inbetween, a pair of lavatory modules. Each of the lavatory modules includes cut out sections which provide a space for storing the stairway section therein when the stairway section is not in use. The stairway section is attached at its upper end such that its lower end can be pivoted out away from the lavatory modules to place the stairway section in an operable position. Climbing up the stairway section thus allows the user (i.e., crew member) access to overhead areas such as those used for storage and/or sleeping. With this embodiment, the access to the overhead area is fore-to-aft along the fuselage.
In another alternative preferred embodiment, the stairway section of the first embodiment described above is divided into two sections: an upper section and a lower section. The upper end of the lower section is pivotally coupled to the lower end of the upper section. When the stairway section is to be used, the lower end is pivoted out into an operative position. The upper section is disposed fixedly at an incline (i.e., operative position).
Further areas of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description provided hereinafter. It should be understood that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating the preferred embodiment of the invention, are intended for purposes of illustration only and are not intended to limit the scope of the invention.